Although wearables with lenses or eyewear wearables hold great promise, there have been numerous issues which have presented there widespread adoption and commercial success. Prior attempts have been seen as geek products or as gimmicks. Another issue with such devices is that the costs of manufacturing are significant. A further issue is that such devices may be large and unwieldy to wear.
Therefore, what is needed are new and improved wearables with lenses which address these and other problems.